Jake Paul
Jake Joseph Paul is an American actor, YouTuber and "rapper". Why He and His Songs Suck # His rhymes are very simple and are cheap. # All his songs have the same flow and lyrics. # He cannot sing or rap at all and his flow is abysmal. Because of his poor singing and rapping skills, he used Auto-Tune on one of his songs. # He plugs his merch in every song. # He makes horrible diss tracks and songs. He even made a diss track about his own brother, Logan Paul. # His song "It's Everyday Bro" is just horrible because of its incredibly stupid lyrics along with his poor rapping. # He cannot take any form of criticism, which shows how much of a manchild he is. For example, in his remix of "It's Everyday Bro", not only does Paul flip lines but also attacks his critics. # He abuses his group Team 10 for no reason. It's no surprise that many of the original members left shortly after. # He is a hypocrite because he said in a video that it was not right to be a bully and that people should stop doing it in the comments towards him, despite him bullying a kid in the fifth grade, Team 10 and his older brother. # He has been called an abuser by people who know him, due to his ex-girlfriend and popular social media star Alissa Violet accusing him of cheating on her with other females openly. Not only that, he ignored and belittled her and also manipulated her into doing what he wanted. # He said racial slurs in many different instances. # He is a public nuisance due to Team 10 and him doing illegal things which he often claims are "pranks", which consist of him destroying his own house for "fun". # He uses clickbait to get views on his YouTube videos, which is quite obvious due to the thumbnails and titles he uses on them. # He faked beef with his brother for clout. # He and his brother made fun of PewDiePie for losing his Disney contract, only for Jake to lose his short after. # His brother Logan Paul got away scot-free for making a vlog video in a suicide forest on a trip to Japan, talk about the YouTube team doing NOTHING to take their vlog down after it was uploaded. # He and RiceGum promoted a gambling site called Mystery Brand to their fanbases which mostly consist of children. # He is a rude, annoying man with an ego that's bigger than the universe. # Aside from making awful music and acting like an immature young adult, he is famous for absolutely no other reason at all. The Only Redeeming Quality # Some of his beats are decent (e.g. Champion) Discography EPs *''Litmas'' (2017) External Links * Jake Paul on Terrible TV Shows Wiki Category:Rappers Category:Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Internet Memes Category:Clout Chasers Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:Actors Category:Youtubers Category:Flexers Category:Controversial Songs/Artists Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Egotists Category:Hypocrites Category:Artists who fell off Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:1997 Births Category:Artists Lacking Sense Category:2020 Artists Category:Hip-Hop HQ's Worst Rappers of All Time